The Girl and The God
by Mizra67
Summary: Ex-assassin/bountyhunter, goes by the name Tenma (OC), Employed by S.H.I.E.L.D. to.. TAKE CARE OF LOKI! What is next to expect! (what you can expect: slow uploading and noobish writing. *sorry*) Loki x OC sorry again if summary sucks but I guarantee you that the story is WAY BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST (yeepee) fanfiction, I love Marvel and the first character I wanted to make a fanfiction of was none other than *drumroll* LOKI! this is a Loki x OC story so please forgive me if it sucks! I have no experience in this whatsoever and I just write to my heart's content. There will be more chapters and please favorite or follow! P.S. if the chapters come late, IM SO SORRY!**

**I don't own Marvel or any of their characters!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapt. 1

Loki found himself in a glass box, as Nick Fury said it was "specifically made for someone like him." It was a week or two after the battle in New York when he was supposedly transported back to Asgard to pay for what he has done.

*FLASHBACK (swirls)*

"Are you sure he'll be kept well in Asgard?" The hero in red-blue-white asked in stern but nice manner.

"He will have to pay for what he has done to your world and he will be guarded with maximum security." Thor sighed, knowing his brother will be brought back to Asgard worries him, he could not imagine what punishment his father will give Loki.

"That man is not going back!" the whole Avengers team turned to look at the man called Nick Fury."He will pay for his crimes HERE ON EARTH." he said sternly glaring at Loki.

"Sorry to burst your bubble baldy but I don't think anyone wants to see a "god" to be doing community work." Tony said sarcastically, the other Avengers couldn't help but nod and agree. Seeing a "god" sweeping the streets was much more than awkward..

"He won't be sweeping any streets. He will be kept in a specially made cell made for someone like him." Fury said almost sounding he could burst his cool.

Thor looked worried, he was afraid that S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot handle Loki's supernatural abilities. He gazed at Loki and saw that he didn't have that same look of that when they were about to be transported by the Tesseract. Loki looked more, unafraid which made Thor even more worried.

"I'm sure you can handle him Fury." Steve said in his patriotic voice as he looked back at Fury who was holding Loki captive with other S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"There is nothing S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot handle Captain." he said as he went back to his cool and prideful tone, which made Tony snort as they walked to the shawarma restaurant he promised to treat them in.

Fury walked towards Loki and looked at him the eyes, "If you try anything funny, you will be sent back to Asgard with a special request from me for your punishment."

Loki looked at him the eyes with a different expression which showed an I-don't-really-care kind of way. they dragged him to their helicopter which was said to be again, "specially made for someone like him". he smirked under his muzzle, how could someone or something constrain him?

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Loki stared at the ceiling, he was lying down on the small bed. His armour was confiscated and his staff was locked somewhere in S.H.I.E.L.D. He closed his eyes trying to relax from everything that has happened , after all he will be staying on Earth for 12 years or more, depending on his behavior and Odin's decisions.

Everything was quiet until he heard a buzzer, it was Nick Fury.

"Loki, there is someone that we have appointed to guard you. We would like you to meet her." Fury said in a stern calm voice.

" A female?"Loki thought, he has always thought of females as weaker and duller beings. Just like how he treated the Black Widow.

"Do you want me to still call some other agents to escort you to simply walk across your cage your majesty?" Fury sarcastically called.

Loki glared at the door, he didn't want a female guarding him.

* * *

**Im soo excited. This is a first soo... DON'T EXPECT MUCH FROM MOI! I might update late so I'm really sorry! Please Follow or Favorite or best of all, REVIEW! THANKS!**

**~Mizra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I've gotta admit.. *tears up* THANKS FOR FOLLOWING OR FAVORITE!~ This might be a bit long and please review! I couldn't ask for more and I am still very EXCITED! (yeepee) PLEASE ENJOY!**

**I don't own any of the Marvel characters okay!**

* * *

Chapt2

Tenma looked up at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, it looked more like a paranoid security system. Well, she couldn't blame them.

"I think I'm going to regret this." She sighed. Going to S.H.I.E.L.D is more ironic than she thought, although she has been inside once or twice for the criminal acts she has done.

She sat on a nearby field just a few areas from S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters, was she really going to accept Fury's request? This might even be her best or worst mistake in her whole life. She knew once you were in the job you can never get out.

*FLASHBACKS (swirls)*

Tenma POV

"At age 5, my father taught me the components of a simple explosive. At age 7, my mother hugged me every time I got to create a simple explosive with the components my father taught me. They home schooled me and sent me to a mix martial arts school at age 8."

"Thats it?" Fury said arching an angry eyebrow.

"You know, its kind off hard to talk while being tied to a chair." I said mockingly.

"You see here Teresa Maria Ferdinand.." Fury said while leaning forward.

'Did he just use my full name?!' I thought, damn that baldy is going to pay.

"Here in S.H.I.E.L.D, when we ask our prisoners something, they answer. Not complain as if they were some fairy princess . So when I ask you, what else did you do other than what is written in your file., YOU ANSWER A SOLID ANSWER." Fury spat, geez.. This guy gotta get a girlfriend.

"Fine, fine.. At the age of 13, I got to get back home from my mix martial arts training years. My parents rewarded me by giving me my own personal handgun which of course, I knew how to use professionally. From that time onwards, they told me about S.H.I.E.L.D and to stay away from the people who belonged there... Pretty ironic isn't it?" I said as I looked at Nick Fury in the eyes.

"Continue." Fury said in a serious voice.

"At the age of 14, they brought me with them to what they called a "family vacation", I met some new people who I called my aunt and uncle. Well thats what they told me to call them, only when we were about to leave from our "family vacation" when I realized that they were actually drug dealers-"

"So you weren't completely oblivious." Fury said as he scribbled on the cover of my file.

"My parents told me the truth when I was 13, it was hard to accept but I got over it." I said in a relaxed voice.

"So let me guess, from that time forward your parents told you to do some little errands which were.. Just to name a few, drug dealing, assassination of some guy went against the Ferdinand family, underground mafia plots and etc.. Am I right?" Fury said as he flipped through the pages of my file.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly.." My voice darkened.

"An agent of yours assassinated my parents, am I right?" I said as I mimicked Fury's tone.

"Ahh, you mean Agent Barton?" Fury said with no remorse.

"I guess so, and I think he also goes by the name Hawkeye? You know, with the bow and arrow." I said as I remembered the sight of a hole in my parent's bedroom and both of them lying on the floor.

Dead, with a hole in both of their heads, and a uniquely shaped arrow just across them.

"Hmmp, it was needed. Your parents were criminals." Fury said as if he didn't want to make the conversation longer.

I didn't reply, he was right. My parents were criminals.

"Okay Ms. Ferdinand, let me get this straight; I will read your profile and tell me if anything is wrong." Fury said as he flipped back to the starting page of my file.

'Wait, I don't understand why they are letting me check my own file? No, this might just be a trap, I know how Fury works.' I said to myself, I never really ever got S.H.I.E.L.D.S' intentions even if I was an expert at it.

Nick Fury cleared his throat, "Name, Teresa Maria Ferdinand. Age, 20 years. Occupation, Assassin, Expert at Mix Martial Arts and Bounty Hunter. Aliases, Tenma." Fury suddenly stopped reading .

"What? Why did you stop?" I asked, It seemed interesting to hear what other think of you.

"You know what, screw this." Fury said, dropping the file on the side table. I stared at him with a hint of confusion, hoping he would explain.

"Your file's data of your occupation will be changed. You are now an EX-assassin and bounty hunter, Expert at Mix Martial Arts and Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." He said with a small smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D?! I even tried to attack them before for the assassination of my parents, I cried and cursed S.H.I.E.L.D. when I knew they were responsible for my parent's death. I went ballistic because of them..

"Agent Tenma, we treasure rare youngsters such as you. It is a very rare opportunity to be invited into S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said with such pride as he called in some agents to untie me.

I gawked and my eyes widened.

"If you accept this invitation, come to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for your first job." He walked out of the room after that.

I stood up and walked to my file, tucking my black short ends behind my ear.

"So thats what he was scribbling.." I said aloud as I saw a cross mark with red ink and written above my new occupation.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I walked inside S.H.I.E.L.D, seeing Agent Maria holding an envelope smiling. "Hello Agent Tenma, Mr. Nick Fury would like to see you.

I followed Maria, wondering what my job will be.

* * *

**Once again. THE CLIFFHANGER, thanks I hope you enjoyed! I might update the next chapter on the following day or tomorrow which will be (spoiler) about Loki and Tenma meeting at last!~ THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**~Mizra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyoo! I don't think much people read my fanfics but I'm okay!~ This part somewhat has foul language, sorry I'm 14. (hehe) Thanks to those (or him/her) that followed or favorited! Once again, I COULDN'T ASK FOR MORE! Please enjoy and review if you can!**

**I DON'T OWN LOKI OR ANY MARVEL CHARACTER. (boohoo)**

* * *

Chap 3

Loki opened the door of his cell, he saw Nick Fury glaring at him as usual and a young girl with short black hair, she had an intimidating look in her eyes which made him stare for a while.

'What is with this girl.. Oh wait don't tell me-' Loki thought to himself but his thoughts were cut by Fury.

"MHHMMAMAMAAMMM." Nick Fury cleared his throat to catch Loki's attention.

The girl couldn't help but look away and smirk.

"What." Loki said as he stared looked at Fury as if they have disturbed him a from a hangover.

"This your new agent, Agent Tenma. She will be guarding you from 8am to 8pm." He said in a lighter voice.

"This dull human girl will be the one patrolling me? How shameful." Loki said with a hard look in his eyes as he gazed at Agent Tenma.

Her small smile faded, it instead turned into an intimidating pout which Loki found interesting.

"If you need her, she will be sitting right outside of your cell." Fury said waving a hand at the girl to beckon her to start with her job.

The girl followed and pulled a chair and sat on it in a very unlady-like manner.

Loki went back inside my cell and shut the door.

'I do not want a little petty human girl to be the one patrolling me, these foolish humans think of me as a mere mortal.-' His thoughts were cut, by a new idea that came into mind.

Loki grinned, a grin that he made when things were going his way.

She might just be his ticket for his next plan.

Or will she?

"Excuse me." Loki called out. Tenma looked around, from her seat. Was the god calling her so soon?

She stood up and opened the door of his cell. Amazing on how it didn't have a lock, is S.H.I.E.L.D overestimating their power or are they just dunder heads.

"You called?" Tenma said with her head tilted and a forced smile on her face. Fury told her to not put up an intimidating face, but even though she tried she was born with one.

"How ignorant are your elders to put you in charge of me?" Loki said without looking at her.

"Look here mate, if you called me just as a confessa-bear then your better of yourself." the girl said in an annoyed tone.

'If he just wanted to air out what he felt about being a god and she was just a mortal girl, he was about to be making the worst decision of his life!' Tenma thought, she wasn't very good at keeping her cool.

"You treat me with respect wench!" Loki shouted at her as if he could read her thoughts.

Tenma looked up with astonishment, he was edging closer to her. He looked taller than she thought.

"I am insulted by how they make you my guardian, a female.. How shameful."

'Well, he's a sexist.' The girl thought backing away to the wall, she aimed her hand to her pocket where she carried a knife.

"Be careful human, I can do things that are beyond your deepest fears." The God of Mischief and Lies stated.

"Ooohh, I'm scared." Tenma said sarcastically

Although it kind of showed that she wasn't as sarcastic, on how she was walking backward to the wall.

Loki was almost touching her chest when she hit the wall. His green eyes made her feel his superiority, this was new to her, she never felt this way.

She was (after very long time) scared. After some moment she finally found her voice.

"W-what do you think you are doing? You have no reason to hurt me."

"I have every reason to hurt you, you are just a piece of garbage like this entire Midgardian race. You all must be lead by someone who is alot more superior than you." Loki said as he clenched Tenma's neck.

"D-dude.. Th-hat is s-so stupid." She managed to cough while she was being lifted off her feet.

Loki grinned, he found this girl so petty and ignorant. But he was also somewhat interested in her reaction, he saw power in her eyes the time he met her outside his cell door. Vengeful energy surging through her which is barely noticed by normal humans.

Then she suddenly stopped struggling.

Loki loosened his grip, worried that he might have killed her.

Although he was still holding onto her neck, his face seemed to soften. He let her down slowly until her eyes widened, she kicked a powerful kick on his chest letting him fall backwards, she sat on him and aimed a knife to his eye.

"You call this humans ignorant and foolish but you don't even look at yourself." She hissed.

Loki didn't move, he was shocked, he didn't think that a human girl would have this much power.

"YOU BASTARD, you are a fallen god. Your pride is too high that you look like a fool. You don't even realize that you have been defeated, you are powerless. Nobody trusts you, nobody likes you, nobody loves you, nobody cares if you die. Call this race shameful, foolish, ignorant or made to be ruled and this knife will drive straight into your eye and will be dragged to down to slice your lip in half."

There was a short silence until Tenma blinked, as if she was hypnotized.

She touched her face, "Tears?" She whispered to herself. Then she looked down and saw what she was about to do.

She stood from where she sat slightly flustered. "Sorry" she whispered quickly as she walked swiftly out of the cell.

Locking the cell door as she left. Loki was still on the floor, lying stiffly, dazed from what just happened.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming soon, please REVIEW! I'm starting to get lonely and I need people to criticize my work.. Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!~ **

**BONUS: Reviewers get a chance to have the brand new, limited edition, LIVE, actual Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth gift pack! (can only be achieved with dark magic and if people stopped using drugs)**

**THANKS!**

**~Mizra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helololololo!~ I'm very sorry I didn't get to update! And btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE YOU REVIEWED! I reward ya'll with my gift of gratitude..**

**I was really motivated to sneak to my computer to continue the chapter because of all your reviews! Mostly yori neko because you were the first one and nearly made me..*sniff* cry.. **

**ANYWAYYZZ PLEASE ENJOY! and to those who reviewed please tell me if you enjoyed your live actual Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth gift pack!~**

**Once again, I do not own Marvel or any of their characters. *tear***

* * *

Chapt 4

"It's in the genes" Agent Coulson saidd as he read a paper and lifting up an envelope with one hand which what she expected to be her parent's file.

"What do you mean it's in the genes?" Tenma said as she crossed her arms and looked to the agent with confusion.

"Remember the first time you entered S.H.I.E.L.D when you were a child because your parents were arrested?"

"Yeah.." Tenma said as she bobbed her head a bit

"Well, I don't think you remember the part where did some tests on you, right?"

"Wait, you did some tests on me?!" She said as her eyes widened.

"Yes, unfortunately I could not relay to you what exactly happened because I wasn't employed by S.H.I.E.L.D yet, but I could tell you that according to the tests that were ran on your parents before they broke free, you both have the same specific gene which not much people have." Coulson said with a small smile.

Tenma didn't respond but she showed interest by bobbing her head little.

"We call it the "Rogue" gene, the scientific name hasn't been specified yet though."

Tenma nodded her head. She barged into Fury's office with her eyes a still a bit wet and explained that something must've gotten into her. He smirked and said something that she couldn't understand that went something like..

"It finally stopped taking effect" or something.

She looked back at a Agent Coulson.

"Did you guys drug me after you did some tests on me?" She said with a bit of curiosity in her tone.

"Well, yes we did but it seemed like it lost it's effect now. It's a pretty strong drug though, loosing its effect after 10 years." Coulson said as he fixed the files.

"Hey, before you leave..." Tenma said as Coulson was about to walk out of the room.

" Umm.. Can you tell me what exactly does this "Rogue" gene do?" Tenma said with full curiosity this time.

"It raises the aggressiveness and violence of people. It can cause a bit of brain damage but this only happens occasionally and you are scheduled for medication tomorrow morning, your Rogue gene may be a bit of a threat. " He said with a smile.

He then left her alone in the file room.

"A bit of a threat huh.." She said to herself sadly.

She then remembered what happened yesterday, she remembered herself holding a knife and saying things, and sitting on-

She felt her face, it was a bit hot. Was she blushing?

"GAHH!" She screamed as she ruffled her hair. She could admit he has good looking and all but she has never felt this way before..

She was a fighter, she thought to herself. Then she realized what she did yesterday can cause a scar on their current" prisoner-being-guarded-by-girl relationship". She had to apologize..

Or not..

Maybe she should.. or...

" Thats it!" She whispered to herself, as she paced through the file room, she knew what to do now.

Loki paced through his room.

"Where is she?!" He didn't know why he questioned her not being there, she only appeared with him once and their first conversation didn't turn out well.

Loki looked up, he heard footsteps then suddenly.

"Hello!~" the girl he was thinking about said with a smile, she entered the cell and grabbed a chair, she sat on it in the most unwomanly position, she was holding a box.

"What is this?" Loki hissed as his hand met his face.

"Umm, it's a peace offering.. Not that I'm apologizing it's just that.. What I did yesterday was awful, so I thought of sharing these with you." She said without looking at him.

He opened the box, they were donuts.

"What are these? Bagels?" He lifted one up, staring at it.

"Nooooo, they're donuts! Have you ever tried one of those in Asgard?" Tenma knew where he came from, she was a fan of Thor and the Avengers after all.

"Never." as he took a bite.

Loki's eyes widened, he never tasted anything like this before.

"It's too sweet.. ANOTHER!" He said he wiped some cream that went of his cheek.

"Hold on, I need to take one too!" Tenma said as she grabbed the box possessively.

She took one and bit it, Loki took one and devoured as he hasn't eaten in a month. Well, S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't exactly a gourmet diner.

They ate silently until they were both finished.

"Do you like it?" Tenma mumbled as she licked her lip from the extra sugar.

"Yes, actually I do. What are these called again?"

"Donuts, it is a Midgardian delicacy." She said in a way on how she knew Thor spoke with a smile.

"Do you have more of them?"

"Yeah, if you want, I can buy more tomorrow."

" Fine then, every time you would want to talk to me, bring those "Donuts" with you." Loki said in a prideful tone.

"Kay, alrighty then! I'll just be outside or not.. Well, I'll be back by 7am in the morning."

Loki didn't say anything, but she swore he heard him whisper a "Thank you."

Tenma walked out of the cell, she walked through three steel doors before getting to the S.H.I.E.L.D's main building. She tapped a colleague of hers signalling it was his shift to guard Loki.

She packed her things and dumped the small donut box, hoping someone didn't notice, walked out of S.H.I.E.L.D waving bye to Agent Maria Hill as she waved back.

She rode on her motorcycle through New Mexico back to her apartment and locked her door.

She then went her bed in her pajamas and thought about Loki..

"Wait, why am I even thinking of him?!" She hissed to herself.

She then wrote a note that went:

"DONUTS FOR THE GOD!"

and stuck it on her satchel and went to sleep.

* * *

**I made this chapter craving for donuts! haha~! anyway, THANKS ALOT ONCE AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS I COULDN'T ASK FOR MORE! Please tell me if you enjoyed and I will ninja my way to the computer because I am currently grounded *boohoo*. I LOVED MAKING THIS CHAPTER YA'LL!**

**just as I say: "Trust in the donuts and you will find your way"**

**ONCE AGAIN: please review, favorite or follow cuz it is my writing fuel. Not saying I won't write if you don't but, I'M VVERY MOTIVATED!**

**thanks alot ya'll.**

**~Mizra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks all you guys who reviewed! I'm sorry I can't specify because I am ninja-ing my way to upload this, THANKS ALOOT!~ Please continue reviewing I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but I might only be able to upload the 6th chapter next week more or less.**

**Anywayz, ENJOY! (I loved this chapter)**

**I don't any Marvel character (cries)**

* * *

Chapt 5

***LOKI POV***

"Where is she?!" I asked myself, and I don't know why I did.

I turned to the clock, 6:57 in the morning.

I have been awake since 5 in the morning, not knowing why.. Maybe because those flavoured bagels had a high amount sugar or her.

I frowned, her smile disgusts me. I can tell she is hiding something, her cheerful personality seems to barricade her true emotions, memories, feelings.. But not for long.

She is hiding inside herself, such stupidity is expected from a mortal like her.

But she has power, but she hides it. I do wonder why though, the time she pinned me down and held a knife to my face she was crying, mustn't she be fearless with the power inside of her?

I remember touching my face right after she left from our small fight, my right cheek was wet from her tears. I felt her energy surging inside her when she was on me, her anger and her misery seemed to be contained in her words, I analyzed what she did to me, what she said, her actions, her personality.

I don't know why I did. I rarely have no clue on what and why I do things, this is a first.

She was unconsciously crying, she didn't notice herself as if she was possessed.. Rage consumed her.

I looked up, I don't know why I was thinking of her.

I turned to the clock, 7:02 in the morning.

"She's late." I mumbled to myself.

I decided to go back to sleep, I had nothing else to do except think of her. Wait, that sounded wrong..

***END OF LOKI POV***

**(back to normal story *swirrlllss*)**

Tenma rolled on her bed, the morning sun flashing at her face, she looked at the clock, 7:20am..

"OH SHET."

She raced to her bathroom, thinking about what she'll do today in the shower and grabbing a towel from the hanger and covering herself up with it, she then ran to her kitchen and heated up the instant noodles. She slid to her foot drawer and pulled her clothes from under a pile of towels and dashed to the bathroom.

"Whew.." sighed Tenma who was fully dressed already, she looked at the clock, 7:29am.

" YAH NEW RECORD!" Tenma said to herself as she punched the air.

She walked to her instant noodles and took some chopsticks and nibbled fastly on the noodles.

Yep she was late, not for S.H.I.E.L.D but for the donuts..

"Dangnabbbit, I'll have to pass by JCO donuts today.." She thought to herself, she brushed her teeth and hair then grabbed her satchel, locked the door of her apartment and raced to the bottom of the stairs of her building.

She took out her keys and went on her motorcycle, it was old but still looked perfect, shiny and seemed like silver under the glaring sun of New Mexico.

She drove to the nearest JCO donut store which was thankfully 3 blocks away from her building and went on her way to S.H.I.E.L.D, she constantly checked the donuts behind her if they were in perfect shape, after all they were for a god.

"Crap, I wonder what Loki will say to me, not that I'm worried or anything.." She thought to herself, this guy is just stuck in her cranium 24/7, not including in her sleep though.

Tenma got of her motorcycle, placed it in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s parking and went on her way .

She hid the donuts underneath her leather jacket as she waved a hand at Agent Maria Hill, currently she has been her only "girlfriend" and yes, they are pretty close. Maria waved back and tapped Tenma's shoulder, Tenma turned to her, "You know, you shouldn't be close with that Loki guy." Maria said with a stern face.

"Yah, I know." Tenma rolled her eyes, her and Loki being close? More like give-me-a-donut-then-we-can-talk close.

"Anyway, see yah." Tenma said as she walked away, Agent Maria waved in response.

Tenma got her card, scanned in on the security scanner and watched as 3 steel doors buzzed and opened in response.

She knocked on Loki's door, no response.

She knocked louder, still no response.

"Thats it." She's not very good in keeping her patience.

She barged in, don't know how, but she did anyway.

The god was curled up in his bed, Tenma blushed. He looked so vulnerable, so weak. No wonder Thor cares for him so much.

She shook the blush of her face and peeked on his face.

"Oh, crap.." She turned red, his face was gentle, the ultimate opposite of the one when he was awake.

She was amazed that he didn't wake up, she quietly grabbed a chair, sat on it and stared at him. She wanted to savour this moment. Then an idea popped in her mind, she smirked.

She grabbed her phone and started taking pictures of him in different angles. She was a trained assassin so she had no trouble being quiet.

"Pfftttttt.." She couldn't help but giggle, she soon remembered her new Sharpie markers she bought, then she remembered that she left it back at her apartment.. "Daaang.." She muttered to herself.

Tenma sat back on her chair and took out a pole she kept in her bag for self defense, she used it in many merciless ways but this is the first time she was going to use for something completely fluff.

She placed a foot on her chair and reached her pole to touch Loki's back, she wasn't thinking of the consequences.

One poke. Loki squirmed, cute.

Two pokes, "Oh god the fun is almost over." Tenma thought as she bit her lip.

Third poke-

Loki sprang up from his position and glared at Tenma who hid the pole behind her back.

"Just what do you think you're doing." He said without any sleepiness in his voice.

"Erm, I brought you donuts!" Tenma smiled and raised the donut box with one hand, the other still hiding the pole.

Loki grabbed the box and sat down, he ate one and slyly licked his lip. Tenma threw the pole back in to her bag without missing.

She sat down silently and ate a donut with him. She hid a smile, this morning was fun.

* * *

**I LOVE DONUTS! I haven't tried the ones in Arizona though.. ANYWAYS, please follow, favorite, review! YAY! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Mizra**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOO! I'm BACK! Sorry for uploading the next chapter so slowly! But guess what.. IM NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! (woohhhoooo)**

**I personally appreciate yori neko for reviewing constantly XD! I also appreciate ALOT ALL THE OTHER REVIEWS! You guys *tears up* give me inspiration to write! I LOVE YA'LL! ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES! I couldn't ask for more!... sorry for being dramatic... ^_^" *wipes tears***

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**I don't own Marvel or Apple!**

* * *

Chapt 6

Everyday was the same, honestly it was getting boring for her.

She would buy donuts every time before she goes to S.H.I.E.L.D, she bought the vanilla flavoured ones, she observed that he liked them the most.

It was the 3rd week of her job, everyday was the same, no changes.

But this morning was different.

"Agent Tenma, how is your job? I haven't been hearing any complaints after the first incident." It was Fury, instead of Agent Maria welcoming her into S.H.I.E.L.D.

"If you haven't heard any complaints then why should you ask?" Tenma asked while placing a small box of donuts in her bag.

"That is why I am asking Ms. Ferdinand, no complaints, it is somehow suspicious." He walked one step closer, eying her with his one good eye.

"Cut to the point Fury." She furrowed her eyebrows to show that she was serious.

"Some of the agents have reported you bringing donuts, what is not suspicious about that?"

"They're just donuts! I like sweets and you can't stop from liking them."

Fury knew that she was lying, although he had more important things to tell her.

"I'll let them be just this once, but there are more important things that you must know." Fury said as he took out some files.

'Files, this shet just got serious!' Tenma thought to herself, she observed that if there was files with Fury, it must be very important.

"Later, you will meet Agent Natasha Romanoff. She will be telling you information about Loki and about the Avengers, I trust that you have heard of her before?"

"Uhhh.. Y-yeah!" Tenma stuttered, Agent Romanoff, the Avengers?! 'What is happening?!' she thought to herself, she was excited to see them until she remembered that Clint Barton was one of them.

Her smile faded.

"I will leave you be, Agent Romanoff will be right outside your post by 11:30am sharp." Fury said as he walked away, cape swishing as he turned.

Tenma walked to her post, her little chat with Fury was unexpected. She took out the donut box to prevent the donuts from getting squished.

She walked and knocked on Loki's cell door.

"Hey, I got donuts." She whispered loudly as she pressed her face by the cold door.

Loki opened the door, she looked up at him. His hair was messy for the first time, she had the urge to take out her comb and fix it but she knew that he would just get mad.

Surprisingly, he opened the door wider which must mean that he was welcoming her to come in.

Tenma walked in, his cell was tidy and plain as usual. She grabbed a chair and sat on it, Loki took the donuts from her hand and ate it.

It was an awkward silence, Tenma figured out that he wasn't going to break the ice, and neither would she, even though she wanted to.

She took out her IPhone and started playing with it, the volume of her phone was still on so Omnom's growls were the only one between them, every time she slide her finger it made a cutting sound.

She looked up, he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked stupidly

"I know he's coming." He said, as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Who's coming?" Tenma asked again.

"Him." That's all he said, nothing else.

Tenma thought, what was one man who Loki couldn't say his name, someone who he knows and is coming.

"Oh, you mean Thor!" Tenma perked up as she remembered her excitement from just awhile ago. She has gotten used to talking to him casually.

"Don't say his name. It disgust me." Loki hissed.

"Pooey, it's just a name." She said smiling at him.

"I find your language very uncouth for a girl as old as you."

It's happening, one of their little petty conversations, or even sometimes quarrels, he would usually complain about her and she would just take it lightly.

"Really, do you want me to change the way I speak then?" She said in a mocking tone, he found her somewhat quick witted even though she was lacking of good manners or politeness.

"Don't drift off the real meaning why I spoke to you, I know he is coming with his band of misfits." Loki snapped back.

"Well it's good for you to know, by the way, how can you tell that he is coming?"

"Telepathy" He blandly answered.

"Oh."

There was another awkward silence, Tenma looked at the time, 10:15am.

"Hey Loki." She said as she took out her laptop from her bag.

Loki turned, complete boredom in his eyes.

"Umm, you want to watch a movie?" She asked as she turned it on and went through her files.

"What is that?" He asked.

A small smile appeared on her face.

"If you want to find out.." She walked to his bed and sat beside him, carrying the laptop and placing it on her lap.

"Come and see!" She practically thought of him as a child by now. He looked at her with a hint of interest.

He edged a tiny bit closer to her, he looked at the screen of her laptop.

Seeing that he was interested, she scrolled through her files and documents, Loki's eyes followed the direction of where they were moving.

"So, what kind of movie do you want to watch? Comedy, drama, action, sci-fi, romance.." She mumbled until she looked at Loki with a look of confusion.

"Just pick one of these." She showed him the only movies she had, Titanic, Expendables, Zombieland, Sherlock Holmes and The Lord of the Rings 1,2, and 3.

"How about the third one." He said, she wondered if he will understand Zombieland.

She shrugged and clicked it, she switched of one light to have the cinema feeling.

Tenma looked at the time at the bottom right of her laptop, 10:23am. They watched quietly as the movie's intro started.

* * *

**Natasha and the Avengers will be in the next chapter.. yess.. SPOILER! XD**

**Please review, follow and favorite! XD It's moi writing fuel!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Mizra**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYOOOO! short intro this time! Umm, sorry for late update! and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy! I don't own Marvel or Zombieland! ( one of my favorite movies)**

* * *

Chapt 7

"Where are you, you spongy, yellow, delicious bastards?" Tallahassee searched for the twinkies towards the ending of the movie.

Tenma couldn't help but giggle, this is the 7th time she has watched the movie but it still gets on her laugh zone, she looked at Loki whose eyes were devoured with pure curiosity and interest.

Was this really the same man who killed 80 people in just two days?

She couldn't help but smile as she looked back on the screen, she remembered at the beggining of the movie Loki showed no interest until the zombies started popping out and guns were fired, he sat there like a wide eyed puppy.

The end credits showed and Loki was still staring at the screen.

Tenma shrugged, "If you stare too much your eyes will hurt."

Loki snapped out of his trance and straightened his back which has once been slouched. "The movie was quite interesting." He looked at Tenma straight in the eyes this time as she was exiting the media file in her laptop, she stopped then looked at him.

"I knew you'd like it." she gave a small smirk as she looked back at her laptop. She gazed at the time, 11:24 am.

"He's near" Loki looked at her, "very near." he said in a soft manner.

Tenma understood that Loki had daddy and brother issues,

She gave a little snort, "Well, that's bad news for you, because he brought the others with him.. But don't worry, I don't think they'll hurt you. If they try to, I'll convince them not to. So chill!"

Loki didn't say anything, he just looked down, his black raven hair loose on his face.

'Damn.' Tenma thought to herself as she gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Listen, I gotta go because I have to meet Agent Romanoff.." she stood up and packed her things

'Crud, this is getting awkward.' Tenma thought to herself.

Loki finally looked up he gave a slight nod then looked down again, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

'This is the first time I've ever seen him sad, or angry.. I can't read his emotions.." Tenma thought to herself as she went out of the cell and shut the door.

She turned around- "OH PRINGGLES.."

"Agent Ferdinand, I'm sure Nick Fury told you about our meeting?" It was Natasha Romanoff, with the Avengers behind her.

They looked rather down, wearing all casual clothes except for Thor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ferdinand, I am thankful for you taking care of my brother while I was away." Thor said as he took his hand to his lips.

"Thanks, he has been obedient." Tenma drew her hand back gently and smiled, she wasn't startled, she has done this many times in the past but she couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Can we cut to the chase, you dragged us here just to meet reindeer games right?" It was Tony, his elbows crossed. It was obvious now why they all looked down, Thor has convinced them to come with him to talk to his brother.

Tenma has got to admit, it is pretty pointless to drag your other teammates if you're just going to do all the talking, but she didn't mind because she finally got to meet all of them in person!

"Ah, yes. Thank you Tony, now I must speak with my brother." Thor walked to the cell as Tenma helped him open the automatic door.

Tenma could hear muffled voices of shouting, then suddenly it gets softer, then loud then soft again.

She sighed, this will take longer than she thought as she sat on her guard chair.

She looked up, she looked at each of the Avengers.- In their normal clothes, they looked like pretty normal everyday people.

Steve looked like he was finding out on how to use his newly bought Apple device.

Tony and Bruce mumbling science stuff, something about how gamma radiation can actually help people's lives or something.

Natasha and Clint were just staring at each other, smiling once in a while. Which Tenma found, weird..

She rested her cheek on her knuckle, and looked down.

"Hey." Tenma looked up, it was Stark.

"Umm, hey!" Tenma smiled.

"Are you an S.H.I.E.L.D agent?"

"Yeah."

There was a short silence until Tony stood up and walked to Tenma.

"I'm intrigued, how does a chick like you, take care of a mental, homicidal, self centred god?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

All of the remaining Avengers turned to their direction, it is intriguing on how a young girl in a fresh age of 20, with no supernatural power whatsoever, can control the mental god.

"Tell us your story." Steve looked at her with a small smile.

Tenma looked at Natasha, knowing that she was from S.H.I.E.L.D and waited for an approval.

"You're going to be working with us from now on. So there's no point hiding your story." the Blackwidow said in a warm tone.

'Working with them! That must mean I'm an Avenger!' Tenma squealed to herself.-

"Not that your an Avenger or something." Natasha quickly added, as if she can read her thoughts.

Tenma pouted.

"Well, tell us your story already. As Nat said, there's no point in hiding."

She turned to the direction to who was talking, sitting beside Natasha was Clint Barton. Her eyes widened a bit, she was looking face-to-face with the one who killed her parents. Although it doesn't seems like he knows her or anything.

"I don't think it'll place me up for a good reputation." Tenma looked away as she bit her lip.

"Fine, we're okay with you, not telling your story! Right? Right?!" Tony said in a tone which was obvious to make Tenma feel guilty tell her story, but she didn't fall for it.

"It seems like you all are okay without me telling my story so, that's fine with me too!" She said with a playful smile while looking at Tony then shrugging.

All the other Avengers looked at Tony in dismay, "Great job genius." Bruce mumbled as he gave Tony a weak punch.

After a buzz, which made the Avengers and Tenma look up to it's direction was Thor with a big smile on his face.

"What's with the smile big guy?" Tony asked.

"I have talked with my brother," Thor triumphantly said. 'More like argued' Tenma thought to herself. "I as his only relative on Earth, want him to have freedom even he has done many bad deeds." Thor continued with a smile still on his face.

"I don't think that'll be a very good idea.." Banners mumbled standing up behind Stark.

"Dr. Banners is right, that man killed 80 people in 2 days!" Rogers stood up too and walked closer to Thor.

"I'm quite confident about my brother realizing that he has done wrong." Thor said as his smile slowly disappeared.

"Your brother is the most wanted criminal on Earth and Asgard, there's no way we're allowing him to be on the loose!" Clint butted in.

"He is not going to be on the loose, he will be taken care off." Thor calmly said.

"Yeah, he'll be taken care of.. By me." Nat joined in glaring at Thor, making him know what she meant.

"Guys, lets just settle it this way.. I am awesome, Loki's not, he's never getting out of there and if he does and hell breaks loose, we know who to blame."

Unfortunately not all of them agreed to Tony's way of settling the problem. Mostly at the part when he said he was awesome. All of the Avengers were standing up, arguing with each other. It's almost hard to believe that they were actually a team.

All this time, Tenma has just been sitting down and staring at them. Listening to their remarks and responses, somehow she found it entertaining but she knew she had to stop them.

"Hey guys!" Tenma stood up and shouted because of all the commotion.

"I have an idea."

* * *

**Pleases review and tell me ideas for the story! I need your opinions ya'll! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

***next chapter to be coming soon at snail speed at this fanfiction sight near you* THANKS!**

**~Mizra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! I really am sorry for updating so late! Thanks alot for ALL the reviews and follows and favorites! This may contain some action scenes and I'm not very good at them (soorry) I've been reading some Avenger fanfics and I've been thinking of making another! Not that I'm not gonna continue this but.. **

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything! (Boohhoooo)**

* * *

Chapt 8

Steve walked to Fury's office, carrying a box of donuts containing only 2 and a half eaten donut.

He sighed and thought about why they he even agreed to this. It was Tony, Tenma and Thor's plan, actually it was mostly Tenma's because she announced that if they aloud Loki to stay out of his cell, they could keep a closer eye on him and hopefully, maybe, decrease Fury's stress level. He was thankful she stopped them from fighting though, he heaved another sigh and walked to the elevator and clicked on 67th floor.

He re-thought the plan as the elevator music started playing.

*Flashback* (swwiiirllsss)

"-And if Fury's stress level decreases, he can finally get a girlfriend!" Tony exclaimed enthusiastically as they huddled around Tenma.

"That guy definetly needs one." Clint nodded.

"Yeah. So recap, we ask permission from Fury if we can let Loki stay with you guys, Loki must be out of his cell before Steve arrives at Fury's office. Incase Fury says no, we still have to proceed to whats planned, we bring Loki to Stark Tower and-"Tenma was cut off by Tony.

"I didn't say anything about reindeer games crashing at my place." Tony said.

"STARK!" everybody shouted quietly.

"Okay, okay. Fine.." Tony raised his hands up in mock defeat.

"As I was saying, even though Fury says no, we proceed with bring Loki out of his cell. Anybody who disagrees, say it now." Tenma said as she looked at everyone, still retaining her small smile.

Thor, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and her agreed on letting Loki stay at Stark's, Tony and Barton didn't agree because one, Tony didn't like anymore gods staying at his place, one of them was enough. Secondly, Barton didn't like Loki, apparently he was still traumatized about being mind controlled. But they all agreed to "majority wins" terms and had no choice to give in.

"Here." Tenma said as she handed out a box of unfinished donuts to Steve.

"Um, may I ask what this is for exactly?"

"Give this to Fury when you get to him, then you ask permission for Loki's release. Donuts, they may actually somewhat cool him down." Tenma replied, she didn't seem to worry about breaking rules.

"I see.." Steve nodded and went on his way, he looked back and Clint and Tony did a thumbs up sign, must be for good luck. The others were huddling around Loki's cell.

*FLASHBACK ENDS (swirls)*

Steve gave another sigh, unlike Tenma or Thor or Tony or even the rest of the team, he wasn't used to breaking the rules but he knew it was for the best. The elevator stopped at level 60 and a few agents walked inside the elevator. Steve knew they were trying not to stare.

Finally, after 6 floors of awkwardness, the elevator stopped at the 67th floor, the agents parted as Steve walked out of the elevator.

Steve clicked the buzzer in front of the Head Director's office, beside the buzzer was a small speaker.

"Come in Captain Rogers." the small speaker spoke, it was Fury and he didn't sound very happy.

Steve gulped, he somehow felt safe with the box of donuts in his hands, hoping that Tenma was right, he walked into the heavily coated door as it gave a hiss as it closed.

"Take a seat." Fury said in his usual monotone voice.

Steve took a seat and genlty laid the box of donuts on Fury's table.

"Umm, compliments from us, the Avengers, sir." Steve awkwardly said as he gave a little cough. Fury's eye eyed it it suspiciously but took it anyway.

"Has Romanoff informed Agent Tenma about all of you, the Avengers?" Fury tucked the box in a drawer in his desk.

"It didn't seem she needed any information about us, sir." Steve replied.

"As expected." Fury gave a smirk. "Then tell me, why are you here other than giving me these donuts, any concerns?"

"Actually, we had a conversation a while ago and Thor talked with his and.." Steve was looking for the right words in his head, he had to choose his words carefully.

"And?" Fury arched an eyebrow.

"Thor had a suggestion to let, Loki be kept under our watch in the Stark tower.. Sir." Steve readied his hand on a device that Tony gave him to alarm them if Fury did not agree.

"Impossible, I will not allow him to be outside of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. He is my responsibility, and if he is under all of your care, mostly in the Stark tower, the more I will not permit." Fury spat at the part where he mentioned 'Stark tower'.

Right at that moment, Steve has pressed the device . Seconds later, alarms began to go off in the building.

"What the hell did you do." Fury spat as he stood from his seat.

"Sorry sir." Steve glanced back at Fury as he made a run for the door.

Fury growled as grabbed his handheld transceiver.

"Hill! Send the the security to the parking floor Stark parked his car!" He spat at the device.

"Yes, sir." Agent Hill replied trying not to let her voice show that she was somewhat panicking.

* * *

Thor had just convinced Loki to join them in the Stark tower where he'll be under their watch, when suddenly the headquarter's alarmed went off.

"Um Tony, I think thats the signal." Bruce said as he fixed his glasses as he looked up at where the sound was coming from.

"You're not wrong Brucey." Tony said as he stood up and knocked loudly on Loki's cell door, signalling Thor to to bring Loki already with him.

"Sorry brother, but it is for your own good." Thor said grabbing Loki's arm.

Loki's eyes widened and shot a glare at Thor and just when he was about to reply, Thor roughly pulled him and they were running through S.H.I.E.L.D's hallway.

They soon reached S.H.I.E.L.D's parking lot and Steve was already there.

The security started pouring in as Tony was flipping through his keys.

"HURRY UP TONY!" Clint shouted from the back seat.

"Aye yay Barton!" Tony (finally) inserted the key in the car's ignition, the Stark car's engine growled loudly which startled Thor and Loki, they drove away bumping some security people.

"Sorry" Steve managed to shout through the open window, Tony rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me suggestions, corrections etc!**

**Sorry if I made some mistakes on the characters and I promise more Loki x Tenma action in the next chapter!'**

**Give me some ideas Please! I need em so I can know what you guys like!**

THANK YOU FOR READING!

**~Mizra**


	9. Chapter 9

**LONG TIME NO UPLOOADD! XD HULLO! This chapter, doesn't still provide much of Loki x Tenma action and I'm really sorry! This chapter may suck alot but not to worry because the next one is coming up really fast!**

**I added some things based on Norse mythology so, correct me if I'm wrong! My brain is pretty tired because of all the holiday projects and holiday homework and etc.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Give me ideas and stuff!**

**Once again, I hope you enjoy and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapt 9

"Hey Pepp, open the underground parking lot B would 'ya, I'll explain later, Thanks!" Tony put down his phone and heaved a sigh after delivering the voice mail to Pepper.

They were on their way to Stark tower, Tony knew the different routes to get there and drove on the least identifiable one, after all they were being chased by S.H.I.E.L.D and just broke several or all the rules in the handbook. They were helping (mostly Thor and Tenma) an intergalactical terrorist and even bringing him to their base. The gravity of their actions has lead them all into deep thoughts as Tony drove.

Natasha was thinking about herself, that she was turning away from S.H.I.E.L.D again, she wanted to wipe her red of her ledger, and what the hell did she just agree to.

Clint just sulked and thought to himself that he never agreed to this and whatever the outcome was, good or bad, wasn't going to be his doing.

Bruce rubbed his temples and was trying not to hulk out from the pressure and the fact that Thor was sitting beside him and was taking up all the space.

Steve was feeling guilty and having mixed feelings about the situation, worried because this will destroy his good-man-good-soldier-honest-pure-American reputation and even loose Fury's and maybe even the government's trust. Relaxed that now he didn't have to worry or check the news or anticipate a phone call from Fury about a psychopathic god wandering around Manhattan or trying to destroy the universe.

Tony wasn't much worried, his building's security was high and after all, the god's magic was being suppressed by his step dad. He didn't worry about Fury getting mad or invading his tower, he had many loyers and knew the reason for bringing Loki with them was valid. But what he did worry about was what his girlfriend's reaction will be.

Thor was asleep as well as Loki, they looked like they were about to throw up for the first 30 minutes of the drive and resorted to sleeping it out instead.

Tenma was deep in her thoughts to, this was definetley going to ruin her new job, her bed reputation has started again. But she was still excited that she was finally going to see what was inside of the Stark tower, she has only seen the outside, usually for attempts to rob it but this was different.

Her eyes widened at the realization that Loki's head was now resting on her shoulder because of the sharp turn Stark took.

She didn't mind, he looked angelic, those alert green eyes finally resting. She felt his slow breathing, he looked vulnerable, defenceless, just the way he looked like when she took pictures of him when he was curled up on his bed in S.H.I.E.L.D.

She blushed a bit at the thought, she secretly took out her phone, trying not to wake Loki up, and took another silent snapshot of the sleeping god who was leaning on her.

She smiled and looked at him again. "This guy, he's not different from the rest of us.. He's just a bit messed up." She said to herself.

She looked at her surroundings, hoping no one saw that she took the picture.

It was a long drive, everybody was sleeping, except for Stark thanks to the whisky that he always had in the car.

He drove into the underground parking lot, just an alley behind his tower, it was covered by a steel gate which from a far, looked like a brick wall because it was made to look that way.

The parking lot was more of an underground passage way which led to the Stark tower's main parking lot.

Tony stopped the car, took out the key and turned his head to the backseat. Everybody was sleeping.

Steve who was beside him on the front row, was sleeping too, snoring quietly.

Natasha's head was tilted forward, her hair covering her face.

Thor was snoring loudly, Tony didn't notice perhaps of the music.

Bruce's head was resting peacefully on the window, although Thor's carelessly sprawled out arm was hitting the doctor's head.

Clint was drooling on the leather covered car seat, Tony was not happy.

Tony turned his head further to the two who were not Avengers.

Loki's head was now lazily positioned on Tenma's lap (probably of Thor's nudging) and Tenma's head was tilted back and was also quietly snoring.

This made Tony's right eyebrow perk up. He didn't like to wake them up though, would be pretty fun to set up a video cam and record them in their sleep and until they wake up and what their reaction will be but he knew he had to.

He sighed and got out of the car and opened the backseat's door, "WAKEY WAKEY!" the billionaire screamed.

Slowly, each of them started rubbing their eyes, yawning and wiping the drool of their faces.

Tenma looked down and caught Loki staring at her, he quickly scrambled up from where his head rested and Tenma quickly got out of her seat.

"Seriously Tony, you didn't have to scream." Barton said half sluggishly as he climbed out of the car.

"Well you didn't have to drool on my newly bought leather seat." Tony replied as the rest of the them followed him to the elevator.

They entered the elevator as Tony entered last and clicked on the 87th floor. They were cramped in the small elevator and the ride took about a minute, an awkward minute later, they arrived at Tony's floor.

Each of the Avengers had their own personalized floor and room, each customized for their own specific themes.

The 88th floor belonged to Natasha, she had her own firing range and training room, built based on the users abilities and stats. Her room was a shade of an elegant dark scarlet and black, with some areas of bright red.

The 89th floor belonged to Bruce so Tony can keep a closer eye on him incase he hulks out, his room is one half lab and one half bedroom, very spacious because Bruce said he is somehwat claustrophobic. His bedroom was a mix of science and zen, there were bean bags and lava lamps in nearly every corner.

The 90th floor was Steve's and it was made with a vintage design. His room smelled a bit of leather and he too had a personal training room. There were long playing albums and the bed cover was only one that stood out because of it's soldier camouflage theme.

The next floor was Thor's and the room was of the colors red, gold and silver. It had a half celtic, half modern theme and had a balcony so Thor can use Mjolnir to teleport without crashing or breaking the walls and ceiling.

The last floor was Clint's because he loved heights, according to Tony. It was of the colors black and dark violet. Tony wanted to put a live pet hawk in it but Clint didn't like the idea. There was also a personal elevator which lead to Natasha's training room. Clint liked to call the room "The Hawk's Nest"

"Friends, I haven't been exactly honest with all of you." Thor said as they gathered by the Tony's sofa.

Everybody was silent, staring at Thor waiting for him to respond, Loki was the only one who didn't seem interested.

Thor breathed in, "Odin and Heimdall have both been seeing a divinity that is slowly approaching Midgard, it is one only familiar to the Aesir." Loki looked at Thor when he heard this.

"We call him Pesta, only a few midgardians have seen him too, and they call him Mal." said Thor uncharacteristically. "He is powerful, he devours life and is immune to physical attacks and shows signs to be unaffected by Midgardian technology. Magic is used to defeat him." Thor looked at his brother. "That is why, Odin has asked me to free Loki, for he is the strongest mage on Midgard and the only one who can defeat him, although he has to be kept under our watch." Thor said with a small smile on his face.

Everybody was silent for a while, Loki seemed to be trying to process that Odin has placed a bit of his trust on him.

"So!" Tony breaks the silence, one does not simply not let Tony break the silence. "Your evil brother is the only hope for humanity and your dad makes a quick conclusion that he is the only one able to stop him?"

"I'm still here, I'm not completely evil.." Loki mumbled and it seemed it was only Tenma who heard it.

"Yes, you are correct Starkson." Thor said with his voice back in character.

"It can't be! That guy just tried to destroy New York 3 months ago! He's evil!" Clint said as he stood up from the couch.

Loki looked away glumly and merely played with the hem of his grey shirt. Tenma noticed, he wasn't doing anything, not replying, even if the others talked about him negatively as if he wasn't there.

"Hey, listen guys. I'm sure we can talk about this tomorrow, we all are tired and tomorrow is going to be a big day with S.H.I.E.L.D chasing us and all." Rogers stood up, always the peacekeeper.

"The captain's right, I'm going to bed." Bruce said as he cleaned his glasses and stood up and walked to the elevator.

Natasha nodded, "Hey, Tenma, you want to crash at my place?"

Tenma was about to agree until Tony interrupted.

"Hey girly, you gotta stay with Reindeergames in the guest room, can't leave him alone because you know, he's the bad guy." and with that, Tony left and went to his room.

"Maybe next time." Natasha said with a small smile and mumbled a goodnight to Tenma, leaving her alone with Loki.

She walked to where he was sitting, "Stark says that we have to share rooms tonight."

Loki looked up and perked and eyebrow.

"I'll stay on the floor or the sofa." She said with a pout. Loki gave a small smile and stood up.

* * *

**My fingers hurt because I'm also working on editing my group report so I stopped there, but NOT TO WORRY! Next chapter is coming up next as fast as you can read the whole bible!**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE REVVIIIIIEEEWWWS! and follows and favorites too! XD**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked because *drumroll* I'M WORKING ON A NEW FANFICTION (woot)**

**Hope you enjoyed and Happy Holidays!**

**~ Mizra**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYOOOOO!~ Im so so so so so sorry for not updating early! Its because moi family was on vacation and there was no internet (bohoo) I liked writing this chapter but sorry if its gonna suck.. i really liked all your reviews and I really appreciate them!**

**I don't own Marvel or apple**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapt 10

Tenma POV

We arrived to our room, as usual, it had the "Stark touch" which meant that the room was huge, high tech, JARVIS being there to serve us and seemed like it was made for more than two people.

There were two bathrooms and two rooms, the first room which was the living room, had a huge flat screen TV, a sofa made for four, a couple of tables and a mini bar.

The second room which was the bedroom only had one bed and a smaller sofa compared to the one in the living room and was more like a recliner.

I looked at Loki and he didn't look as impressed as I was. "Don't worry you can take the bed." I said to him, hoping to lighten up his mood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally, I'm used to not sleeping on beds."

He then climbed onto the bed unceremoniously and went to sleep. He was tired after all, still had some wounds from the fight with the Avengers and wasn't able to heal because of some voodoo his father gave him as somewhat of a punishment, well, that was what I heard from Fury.

I figured out it would be awkward to sleep at the same time so I went to the mini bar and made myself a cocktail. I was careful not to shake the shaker so loudly to not wake Loki up.

I sat on the sofa, I let my legs stretch and placed the glass on the side table.

I drank it in one gulp, I like it that way, not tasting it so much, what's the use of savouring the taste if you've made it for yourself about a hundred times already anyway?

Oh damn.. I think I put the wrong amount of alcohol, too much maybe.

Sometime later, I started feeling dizzy, I rubbed my temples hoping that the dizziness won't last that long. I wasn't used to taking alcoholic drinks anymore, damn it.. I dragged myself to the bedroom where Loki was sleeping, flailing my left arm around looking for something to grab on, my hand finally met the standing lamp but it was too late for me, I felt like the whole world was inverting, slowly, upside down, my vision was getting blurry.. I dragged the standing lamp with me..

I blacked out.

*END OF TENMA POV*

Loki POV

I climbed on the bed and dug my head on the pillow, I can hear Tenma's silent but agile footsteps which meant she was leaving the room and closing the door.

I could not sleep, I just couldn't even though I wanted too..

I placed my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling, that's what I used to do when I was in that cell when I had trouble sleeping.

Until she came, she kept me busy with the witty things she says when we meet. I don't know much about her but if I recall, there was one time she pinned me down and didn't know she was crying. She was strong and that thought still bothers me. She's much stronger than any mortal woman I've seen, much more agile and her speed is quite surprising.

If I only had my magic back in that cell, I could've used her, my escape goat, my temporary ally.. But now that I am not in there anymore and nothing suppresses my magic (except for Odin's spell which does not enable me to heal quickly), I don't know why but I've lost my willpower to do so, because I'm living with Thor and his filthy midgardian friends who have once defeated me and I'm scared of them beating me again? No. Couldn't be. I thought of other reasons why I still haven't brought her under my control, is it because I think of her as somehow of a friend? No, why should I place my trust and friendship on a lowly midgardian woman? Was she special to me?

My thoughts stopped there as I heard a crash from the living room I stood up and walked quietly to the door, opening it slowly. To my surprise, she was there on the floor, unconscious, a human contraption they call the lampshade on her and a broken cocktail glass on her left hand.

Her hand was bleeding, a glass shard stuck in her skin. I quickly put the lampshade up to it's former place and carried Tenma to the bed, supporting the hand which held the shard of glass.

I carefully pulled out the glass shard and disinfected the wound with a quick glaze of alcohol, she didn't move, not showing any reaction to what I was doing. I realized that what I was doing was stupid and used some healing magic on the wound. It stopped bleeding.

She groaned a bit, I stared at her. She looked calm when she her eyes were closed, unlike when open, tough, menacing, intimidating but beautiful. I placed my hand on her arm, I don't know why, but she seems weak although strong for a midgardian woman to me.

I looked at her again, she was asleep this time, I'm sure of it.

*END OF LOKI POV*

"Hell no, hell no.." she ran, she didn't know where to go, she just ran without any specific destination to go to in the pitch black world she was in.

"You can't change, you're a criminal, it's in your blood." A voice said in the middle of pitch black darkness.

Tenma turned around, only to find nothing but darkness once more.

"You're purpose was not to work for them!" another voice shouted behind her. "No, what the hell, NO!" She shouted into the darkness, but no response came. "No.." She sank to the voices repeating, surrounding her.

"You're a criminal" one voice came.

"It's in your blood" another.

"YOU CAN'T CHANGE!"

Tenma gasped for air and looked around, she wasn't in pitch darkness anymore.. Not anymore, instead she was staring at a white ceiling, she turned to her left and realized that she was in the Stark Tower. "Thank god.." she whispered as she clutched the blankets.

'Blankets, what blankets?!' She looked around and saw she was on the bed, tucked in. She turned to her right and saw Loki, on the smaller sofa, she was supposed to be on that, and he was supposed to be on the bed. "Loki?" She called out in a loud whisper, the god turned around and made a small smile.

"Finally, you're awake." He stood up from where he was sleeping and straightened his grey shirt.

"Yeah.." Tenma responded as she held her head in one hand " what happened? Why do I feel sick? Why is my palm slightly hurting? Why-" she was cut off by Loki's hand on her shoulder.

"You drank to much which resulted to you being unconscious, falling and accidentally breaking the cocktail glass you were holding, a shard pierced through your left hand and I had to take it out and heal your hand. I had to use my magic, the wound will not re open for a while, but it will soon." Loki said as he took his hand Tenma's shoulder.

"Thanks, really." Tenma smiled but Loki didn't return a smile as big as her's.

"It was only me repaying you for keeping me company in the cell, unlike your shift, he didn't pay attention to me." Loki replied while sitting at the edge of the bed Tenma was sitting on.

"Ms. Ferdinand, Sir Odinson, sorry to interrupt but Mr. Stark is inviting both of you to breakfast." JARVIS' robotic posh british voice spoke through the walls which startled Loki a bit.

"Thanks JARVIS, tell him we're coming." Tenma announced although still looking at Loki.

"So your fanily name is Ferdinand?" Loki asked possessing a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but how dis he know?"

"Stark, he has infinite sources."

"Oh yeah.."

They walked out of the room and went into the elevator. "My family name is supposed to be confidential, only to be known by SHIELD.. Well it's Stark, he only knows my last name anyways, right?" Tenma thought to herself until the elevator stopped, signalling that they have reached the dining room.

Loki walked out first and Tenma followed, looking unsure of herself. "Are you fine?" Loki asked. "Yeah, really.." Tenma replied then shrrugged.

She was worried that when they reach the dining/breakfast room, they will all question her, who she was or maybe even that Stark searched her up or got into SHIELD's documents and found out who she was. She wanted to turn around, skip breakfast, maybe even tell Loki about it.

But they were all there, doing what it seems to be their daily morning routine.

Clint and Natasha were both drinking coffee, Clint was telling her about the this new resto that they can go to.

Steve was eating a typical american breakfast and was solving his modern technology crisis with his newly bought Iphone.

Bruce was on a beanbag, drinking his chammomile tea while reading the newspaper.

Thor was filling his plate with bacon and pancakes when Loki and Tenma walked in, "BROTHER!" Thor boomed and received an annoyed look from Loki.

Everybody stopped from what they were doing and looked at Thor then the two non-Avengers. "Ah, goodmorning, Teresa, Loki." Stark said as he closed a magazine he was reading. "Teresa?" Came Steve's voice.

Everybody looked at Tenma, Loki arched an eyebrow at her.

She gulped.

* * *

**Heey! Hoped you liked it! And there I go again with my habit of the "cliffhanger", please please review or favorite or follow! Next chapter is comin up bext and I need suggestions! THANK YOU FOR READING AND BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**oh yeah, spoiler alery but much much more Tenma and Loki action! I know this chapter only had a few sooo..**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**~Mizra**


End file.
